The Guardian Girls Of The Shikon
by Lunar Youkai
Summary: The final battle is done, but things have just began. Find how betrayal infects Kagome, Sango, and Ayame after transforming into powerful beings. Read as they meet new people, get revenge, and try to have a happy ever after while having fun.
1. Prologue

Prologue

All this happens after the Final Battle, the Shikon Jewel decide to turn Kagome, Sango, and Ayame into its guardians, thus turning Kagome and Sango into demons and making Ayame change what she looks like in demon form (in my story, they have a human form, beast form and demon form).

Kagome, in demon form, has black hair with sky blue streaks. Her eyes are the same blue with cloud white specks in them and her skin sun-kissed. To represent that she is a guardian of the Shikon, she has a look-a-like of the Shikon on her forehead in the middle of a cloud. Kagome also has sky blue stripes on her ankles, cheeks, wrists, and hips.

Sango, in demon form, has brown hair with vine green streaks. Her eyes are the same green with ground brown specks in them and her skin sun-kissed. To represent she is a guardian of the Shikon, she has a look-a-like of the Shikon on her forehead in the middle of a leaf. Sango also has vine green stripes on ankles, cheeks, wrists, and hips.

Ayame, now in her new demon form, has blonde hair with fire-red streaks. Her eyes are the same red with fire-like orange specks in them and her skin sun-kissed. To represent she is a guardian of the Shikon, she has a look-a-like of the Shikon on her forehead engulfed in fire. Ayame also has fire-red stripes on ankles, cheeks, wrists, and hips.

The new transformations also include new powers. Kagome could control wind and create storms along with her miko powers. She also gain a outspoken-like personality (so she could speak her mind). Sango could control nature, including the ground, and talk with nature along with super strength. She gain a polite personality. Ayame could control fire and could control the temperature to some degree (only allowed to make it hot or take some heat away) along with some super speed. She also gained a child-like personality.

Join the girls in this new adventure and maybe find some romance.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Guardians Of the Jewel

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Everything is perfect, right? I mean we beat Naruku. The strangest thing happen though...

_Flashback_

_We had just beat Naruku. I went to pick up the Jewel, but the Jewel float over to me and me, Sango, and Ayame were surrounded by a blue glow, that's at least what the others said. We were transported to peaceful looking area. The area was grass valley with a sky with a few clouds. Midoriko appeared. We all started to bow.._

_"Stand, if anyone owes respect it would me to you. I am standing front of you because all of the jewel, both me and the demons, has come to a decision. We wished that four strong, but caring girls to watch over us. Three of them are you girls. I have come to ask if you will be the guardians of the jewel while we search for the fourth girl" Midoriko said with a gentle, soft voice._

_"What will happen if we become the guardians?" I asked._

_"You and Sango will be become demons while Ayame will change demons, but that's not all. The demons you will became are Shikon demons." she answered._

_I pretty sure we all looked shocked, except Midoriko. "What about my miko powers?" I asked._

_"You still have them." ,Midoriko said, "Now if you don't have any more questions, I'd like to explain what will happen."_

_We shook our heads no and she continued, "I will train you along with Inu No Taisho and a demon from the jewel named Akumao. You be here until you are as far trained as can be by us. Don't worry, though, anyone can be here for a million years and outside of here it would be a second." she said, last part because of our disbelief faces._

_And then we began training our powers, well of course after a day because of all the talking and waiting for Inu No Taisho and Akumao. We also got schedules, which was weird and kind of like school. but this was actually useful. We had to stay with the "teachers" until we could beat them with what they taught us while we were with them._

_My schedule was..._

_1. Miko powers with Midoriko_

_2. Weapon training with Akumao_

_3. Hand-to-hand combat with Inu No Taisho_

_4. Spell enchantments with Midoriko_

_5. Element controlling with Inu No Taisho_

_6. Training demon powers with Akumao_

_7. Knowledge lessons about any and everything_

_Sango's schedule was..._

_1. Training strength with Akumao_

_2. Training demon powers with Inu No Taisho_

_3. Spell enchantments with Midoriko_

_4. Weapon training with Inu No Taisho_

_5. Hand-to-hand combat with Akumao_

_6. Element controlling with Inu No Taisho_

_7. Knowledge lessons about any and everything_

_Ayame's schedule was..._

_1. Hand-to-hand combat training with Inu No Taisho_

_2. Spell enchantments with Midoriko_

_3. Training demon powers with Akumao_

_4. Training speed with Inu No Taisho_

_5. Weapon training with Midoriko_

_6. Element controlling with Midoriko_

_7. Knowledge lessons about any and everything_

_The training was done in about 700 years. We got together to talk about what happens next..._

_"Aunt Midi, what happens now?" Sango asked. While we were training with them, we started calling Midoriko "Aunt Midi", Inu No Taisho "Uncle Tash", and Akumao "Uncle Mao"._

_"You will go back to the outside world, but know if you want to contract, you can always comeback for a while." ,Aunt Midi replied, " San, Aya, and Gome make us proud, but not show your powers unless needed." And Aunt Midi, Uncle Tash, and Uncle Mao started calling me "Gome", Sango "San", and Ayame "Aya"._

_"You will look exactly like before you came here." said Uncle Tash, "Don't tell anyone about your training here."_

_"Remember, your mate will become almost as strong as you, should you take one, but bring them here for inspection to see if they are worthy. I don't want my precious children stuck with a jackass." Uncle Mao said._

_"Uncle Mao~" whined Ayame, "You don't think anyone is worthy of us!"_

_"Yeah! She's right." whined Sango, " How am I going to marry and have lots, LOTS of children?" I bet she said the last part to get on his nerves._

_"Yea! I want LOTS of CHILDREN! Maybe THOUSANDS at the least." I joined in._

_"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Uncle Mao and Tash._

_"That's it! You are NOT having kids!" said Uncle Tash._

_Me, Ayame, and Sango looked at each other and started to laugh, but while we were laughing, they transport us back to the outside world._

_"What's so funny?!" I heard someone yell. I turned to the person just to see InuYasha looking at me like I'm crazy._

_"Dang it you! Uncle Mao! Uncle Tash! You, too Aunt Midi!" me, Ayame, and Sango yelled looking at the sky, "Next time a warning would me nice!"_

_"This Sesshomaru thinks you've lost it." said Sesshomaru. We looked at him with dead-panned look._

_"No! We haven't!" we yelled, startling everyone._

_Later that day, we found that Aunt Midi, Uncle Tash, and Uncle Mao got us gifts._

_My gits were a necklace with every weapon I trained with, so basically every weapon ever created that is "worthy" of me, which was from Uncle Mao, my gift from Aunt Midi was a bag that can hold anything, and Uncle Tash's gift was a sword from his fang which I named "Kage Ryuu" (Shadow Dragon)._

_Sango's and Ayame's were the same as mine, but Sango named her sword, which was green with vines around the hilt, "Tsuru Ryu" (Vine Dragon) and Ayame named her sword, which was fire red with flames on the hilt, "Ka Ryu" (Fire Dragon)._

_We used an illusion spell to hide our gifts._

_Flashback Ended_

Well back to the present um I mean past? Never mind, I start wearing blue shirts with black jeans along with Ayame, who started wearing fire shirts with light jeans, and Sango, who started wearing green shirts and normal jeans (I brought them the clothes).

Anyway, I'm about to go "train" with Sango and Ayame. We thought we should say that the reason I'm stronger is because of the training in case I accidentally show my strength. Sango and Ayame, everyone would believe if they did show more strength. Me? Not so much.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Gome snap out of it!" said Sango, as she was trying to get Kagome's attention for the past 10 minutes.

"Oh! Sorry, San. I was thinking about our training with Aunt Midi, Uncle Tash, and Uncle Mao." said Kagome, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why don't we visit them? We still need to yell them at them for transporting us back while we were laughing" said Ayame with fire in her eyes.

"Let's Go!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

Unknown to them, InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku were watching. They getting suspicious about the girls. Ever since the final battle, they went everywhere together, and they do mean EVERYWHERE, even to the future and InuYasha and Kagome were the only ones that were suppose to be able to go to the future. Something is going on.

While the boys were thinking, the girls went to "Mid Ta Mo Boot Camp" as they called it.

**_With the girls_**

"Uncle Mao~! Uncle Tash~! Aunt Midi~!" the girls said/singed, "Where are you~?"

"Um here." with that they appeared, looking a little scared, "Wh-Wha-What's u-u-up-p?"

"Oh just visiting! You know how much we love~ you!" the girls said, an evil twinkle in their eyes.

"Ready to show them how much we love them, girls?" said Sango, turning into demon form.

"Of Course! We need to show how much love we have for you!" Kagome and Ayame said, both going demon mode. In one small second, Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao were tied up, with a magic rope that prevents anything, demon or miko powers.

"Wonder how long it'll take for you guys to take off the rope? Well, we have to go! See ya~!" with that they were gone.

"Remind me never to upset them again." said Inu No Taisho.

"We all upset them so it's not all your fault." said Midoriko.

**_Back to the girls_**

"They got what they deserve." said Ayame.

"It's their fault everyone here saw us laughing, to them, RIGHT after the final battle A.K.A after killing Naruku." said Sango.

"Why don't we go to the future girls?" said Kagome, "I _need _to get supplies." with a wink at the end.

"Okay." said Sango, "Let's go!"

With the boys

"So you think they're stronger than what they're showing?" said Miroku, "Well how?"

"The jewel. Kagome always avoids the question anytime I ask to see it or Sango or Ayame give her an excuse to leave." said InuYasha.

"So what do you want to do about it?" said Koga, confused.

"Attack them." said InuYasha.

_**Authors Notes:**_

"Go my flying polar bears! We will beat the pancakes if it's the last thing we do!" said Lunar Youkai.

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_**This has been Authors Notes.**_


	3. Chapter 2: It Begans

**Sango P.O.V**

So right now me, Ayame, and Kagome are walking, and talking, to the well.

"I think I want to enroll you guys in school." Kagome said.

"You sure you want us in school?" I asked.

My question didn't get answer as we were just attacked. Wait the smoke is lifting and...

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" me, Ayame and Kagome yelled/asked.

"What do you think we are, stupid?" one of them asked/yelled.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, while sighing.

"You use the jewel to get stronger! You USED** my **wish on yourselves!" Inu-Baka yelled. Yep Inu-Baka, his new nickname.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ayame.

"They are denying it!" yelled Koga.

"Lady Kagome, just show Inuyasha the jewel and we ignore that this ever happen." said Miroku.

"You believe them, don't you Miroku?" I asked, heart-broken.

"Yes. I do." he said, without hesitation.

Crack.

Crack.

**_Crack._**

Don't worry. That's my heart breaking just continue like you never heard it.

"Oh." I fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Koga! **SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! ****_SIT!_**" yelled Kagome, tears coming out of her eyes. Ayame is not any better, she is crying her poor eyes out while I'm looking out the ground lifeless. While the boys plummet 10 feet in the ground, we got up and raced to the well. Then we did the most reasonable, normal thing in our life, jumped in.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once through the well and up the ladder, Kagome sealed it. The girls, then, fell to the floor crying their eyes out like no tomorrow. Unknown to them, they summoned Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao. When they saw the girls, they started to felt their blood boil.

"Who did it?!" yelled/asked Midoriko, but calmed down when she saw they cried themselves to sleep. She took them to Kagome's room and placed Kagome on her bed while summoning a two beds from Ayame and Sango. Once done, she read their minds and saw what happened. She caught up with Inu No Taisho and Akumao told them.

"It was those stupid boys! I'm going to kill them!" she said then jumped in the well. Akumao and Inu No Taisho jump as well. (The seal doesn't effected them.)

When Midoriko got there, she found the boys as they were becoming conscious.

"What the hell happened?" asked Inuyasha. Though he didn't expect an answer, he got one.

"Well... let's see, shall we? You attacked Kagome, Sango, and Ayame! Kagome subdued you. And now I'm going to kill you!" yelled Midoriko. She was about to attack them when Inu No Taisho stopped her.

"Calm down Midoriko. I want to kill them too but we can't, okay?" he said trying to reason.

"Pain, they need lots of, i mean LOTS of, pain." said Akumao, evilly. While Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga looked scared, Akumao and Midoriko looked like they were about to kill and Inu No Taisho was trying to calm them.

"Why do look like this one's father?" asked someone from the shadows. The person came out and was no other than Sesshomaru himself.

"Because I am. Yes, that makes me Inu No Taisho. Now, will you be a good son and subdue Akumao over here?" replied/asked Inu No Taisho. While reluctantly, he did as ask.

"How are you alive, father?" asked Sesshomaru, "This one thought he was dead?"

"Because I was, then Kagome, Sango, and Ayame needed training so Kami gave me another chance at life if I trained them along with Akumao and Midoriko." Inu No Taisho answered.

"Not to interrupt a father-son moment, but can we kill them all ready?" asked Akumao and Midoriko.

"No." replied Inu No Taisho, "What did they do anyway?"

The boys looked away and replied, "We attacked Kagome, Sango, and Ayame because we thought they use the wish of the jewel on themselves."

"Oh." he said, "That just won't due. You need punishment, but not death."

And in a flash, the boys were tied to a tree.

"There you'll stay there until the girls aren't crying themselves to sleep." said Inu No Taisho, "Sesshomaru, I want you to be nice to Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. They are very powerful girls. They should be treated with respect."

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru replied, again reluctantly. Then, everyone there, except Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga, went to Sesshomaru's castle to talk.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

I started to awake up and didn't want for some reason so I snuggled my wonderful, cozy bed. Hmm... Wait? Did I just bed? I opened my eyes and saw it was indeed my bed. Wait what happened? I started to remember last night.

Oh.

That happened last night. Me, Ayame, and Sango were attacked by Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku who thought we wish on the jewel when in reality, we saved their lives.

No biggie.

Then we cried ourselves to sleep. And somehow got here, in my room, without help. Hmm...

_Growl~ _

What? Are we under attack?

_Sniff~_

Nope, I'm just hungry. Well, time to eat. I'll wake the girls. The question is how to wake them?

I know!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome tip-toed out of the room. She, then found what she was looking for. She tip-toed back to the room. And then she...

_Splash~_

"AHHH!" Ayame and Sango yelled, probably waking everyone else up.

"What was that for?" they asked once they figured out what happened.

"What are you talking about, girls?" Kagome asked feign innocent.

"YOU! You **poured** ice and water on us!" yelled Ayame, very angrily.

"Hmm... Nope~. I did no such thing. I'll even go over my morning with you." said Kagome, "First, I woke up. Then, my stomach growled. Next, I went outside this room, to get something to eat. Finally, came back here when all of a sudden you guys are pour on with ice and water by Casper. You know the friendly ghost? He probably want to wake you up, because he didn't want you to miss breakfast."

While Kagome was saying that, her family was peeking through her door to see the what was going on.

"KAGOME!" yelled Sango.

"SANGO" yelled/replied Kagome, summoning an outfit. The outfit was a sky blue shirt that says in cloud white "I'm on such a high level of awesome. You can't reach me" with black jeans and black Nikes with a sky blue check-mark.

While Kagome summoned her outfit, Sango summoned her one, too. Hers was a vine green shirt that says in ground brown "Save nature, it deserves to live unlike you." with dark jeans and black Nikes with a vine green check-mark.

Ayame changed, too. She was wearing a fire red shirt that says in orange "I've got a temper, you don't want to see." with dark jeans and black Nikes with a fire red check-mark.

Then, the chase began. Kagome was chased out of her room by Sango and Ayame, while running normal human speed. That changed when they were outside the house, they were running at the speed of light. Unknown to them, they signaled the "demons in Ningenkai" alarm.

**Somewhere in the Spirit World...**

"Call Team Urameshi! It's an emergency!" yelled a baby ruler of the Spirit World.

"Right away, sir Koenma!" said an ogre. Team Urameshi were summoned and were not very happy either. After all, it was 7:00 in the morning.

"What the hell, toddler? It's fucking 7:00 in the fucking morning." yelled one of them. One agreed with the yeller. Another was too tired to reply. The shortest one was plotting said toddler's death.

"Calm down, Yusuke. If anyone should be upset, it would be me! There are over S-class, not S-class but stronger than S-class, in Ningenkai! How did they pass through the barrier! Or worse it could be my cousins!" replied/yelled Koenma. The team was shocked that Koenma and even more so about the demons and his cousins part.

"So we kick the demons' ass, then can we sleep?" said Yusuke.

"Yes!" Koenma replied but as everyone was about to leave, "But, if they are girls named Kagome, Sango, and Ayame then bring them here WITHOUT harming them, or my father will have my head."

"Okay." with that they left.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**I don't own anything in this except the plot and Akumao. Be Jealous.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion?

**Kagome P.O.V.**

I'm just enjoying my walk in the morning, but I'm going too slow~! Hmm... I know! Upset my inspiration for running.

"You can't catch me!" I yelled to Sango and Ayame who were chasing me in a forest near the shrine.

"Kagome! Get! Back! Here! And let me kick your butt!" yelled Sango.

"Nope~!" I said, popping the 'p', "You have to catch me which you can't so you will never get to kick my butt! Bummer on your part! But, awesome on my part!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Ayame. I must have upset her the most. You know water & ice don't mix with fire.

"AYAME" I yelled back. I may have made her more angry, just now. Oh well~. My walk lives on!

"STOP! Right there!" said some guy that has way too much grease in his hair that was in front of me along with a monk-like guy, kitsune avatar, and a forbidden.

"Hmm... I can't! If I do, they will torment me!" I yelled as I ran right past them.

"Kagome! Don't you dare put the blame on us!" Sango and Ayame yelled as **they** ran right past them.

"But, I told you Casper was the one who did it! Not ME!" I yelled, "You obviously want to torment about something I didn't do!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Sango and Ayame.

"SANGO! AYAME! I know my name!" I yelled back.

**Kurama P.O.V.**

"STOP! Right there!" said Yusuke at a girl with black hair with sky blue, yes sky blue streaks running from a girl with black hair with vine green, again it was vine green, streaks and a girl with blonde hair and fire red streaks.

"Hmm... I can't! If I do, they will torment me!" the girl with sky blue streaks yelled as she ran right past us.

"Kagome! Don't you dare put the blame on us!" the girls chasing the girl with sky blue streaks yelled as they ran right past us.

Wait! Did they just say Kagome?

"But, I told you Casper was the one who did it! Not ME!" Kagome yelled, "You obviously want to torment about something I didn't do!"

Casper? What is going on?

I looked at the rest of the guys and they didn't know either.

"KAGOME!" yelled the two girls chasing Kagome.

"SANGO! AYAME! I know my name!" Kagome yelled back.

Sango? Ayame? THESE girls are related to KOENMA?!

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Ugh~! My walk is getting boring! Ayame and Sango are chasing me, but I still am out running them. Hmm... PLAN GMPTCM (get more people to chase me) go!

"Hey! BOYS! You can't catch us, can't you? Isn't that why you haven't tried?" I yelled to those boys. I mean if they think they can stop us, they must be fast, right?

Looky there! They ALL took the bait! YAY!

"Your right Kagome! They **can't** catch us!" yelled Sango, trying to catch up to me. We may have been mad at each other but not now!

"Come On! I mean my grandma is faster than that! And she is dead!" yelled Ayame, also trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry, girls! I shouldn't have poured ice and water on you to wake you up!" I said, tears coming out of my eyes.

"We're sorry, too! We shouldn't have chased you!" they yelled. Me and the girls come to a complete stop and had a group hug while crying.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girls summoned Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao, again unknown that they did. Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao saw they were crying again and got mad.

"OKAY! Who did it? Was it Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga? I'll kick their ass!" said Midoriko. Team Urameshi looked confused, the girls crying, and Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao looked like they wanted to kill.

"A-a-u-u-n-n-t M-m-i-i-d-d-i! U-u-n-c-c-l-e M-a-a-o! Un-n-c-l-e T-tash!" the girls yelled, Kagome jumping into Midoriko's awaiting arms while Sango jumped into Akumao's awaiting arms and Ayame jumped into Inu No Taisho's waiting arms.

"It's okay, Gome. I'll going kill Inuyasha, right after this." Midoriko said, trying to calm Kagome.

"San, if you want you can watch while I kill Miroku. After that, We can spar." Akumao said trying to calm Sango.

"Aya, if you keep crying, you'll be waste tears on someone who isn't worth it, sweety." said Inu No Taisho, trying to calm Ayame.

"Okay." the girls said.

**After the girls have calm down**

"Okay! I'm confused! Who are you? How did you get here? And who's Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga?" Yusuke yelled/questioned.

"All answers will be answered in time." Midoriko answered.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Thank You for reading my story so far I'll try to post a chapter a day at least. Oh and a don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. **_

_**This has been Authors Notes**_


	5. Chapter 4: School with a Wake Up Call

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

Okay. I just got done crying my eyes over a prank, while accidentally summoning Aunt Midi, Uncle Mao, and Uncle Tash. You know a regular day.

"Okay! I'm confused! Who are you? How did you get here? And who's Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga?" Yusuke yelled/questioned.

Huh? That grease hair guy is still here? His friends, too?

"All answers will be answered in time." Midoriko answered.

Aunt Midi confused him! Haha! I'm joining in, too.

"Grease hair guy, what's your name? Unless you like being called grease hair guy?" I asked, innocently. Everyone, except grease hair guy, kitsune guy, and forbidden guy, laughed.

"It's Yusuke! Not grease hair guy!" the grease hair guy yelled, oops I mean _Yusuke. _

"I'm Ayame. That's Sango and Kagome." I said, "You see, we don't have to be asked for names because we tell them before you have to ask."

"Are you related to Koenma by any chance?" the kitsune asked, trying to use his charm.

"Sweetheart, your charms don't work on us." I said.

"Oh. Well, I'm Kurama. That's Kuwabara and Hiei. Yusuke already told you his name. We work for Koenma and if you are related we have to take you to him." he said, still trying to use his charm. Heck at this rate, he'll make that Yusuke guy look hot.

"Stop! Just stop with the charms already!" yelled Sango, upset. Kurama probably reminds her of Miroku, poor Sango.

"Yes, we are related to Koenma, BUT we are not going with you." said Kagome.

**Yusuke P.O.V**

What? Why no-o-o-t-t?

I felt sleepy all of a sudden. A nap wouldn't hurt, right?

**Normal P.O.V.**

What happened, you might ask? A spell to put people to sleep and make them forget what happened that day is what happened.

"I'll take them to Koenma and have a "talk" with him" Kagome said.

"Okay. Have fun!" Ayame, Sango, Midoriko, Akumao, and Inu Taisho said.

And then, Kagome jumped into a portal.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Ugh! Why are boys so heavy? Oh! I'm here! Koenma isn't in his office? Oh well, Koenma's seat is available for the taking!

Hmm... me in Koenma's seat? Check!

Feet on desk? Check!

Koenma here? No... wait! Check! Koenma at door at 2 o-clock!

"Koenma, cousin dear? Can you do me and my sisters a favorite, okay?" I said, effectively get his attention. Dumb black-mailing baby.

"K-k-k-a-a-a-g-g-o-o-m-e-e! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Koenma asked me. Jeez~ he **is** dumb or hiding the truth.

"Just visiting my wonderful _**stupid**_ cousin. You wouldn't happen to have sent these weak boys to kill me and my sisters, would you?" I asked, in a false sweet voice. He gulped.

"I didn't send them to kill you! I sent them after some demons that broke the shield!" he yelled/said.

"Koenma, my sweet dumb baby cousin, they came and interrupted my morning walk. Though they did, I forgiven them and you, but I put them under a sleeping spell and, when they wake up, they won't remember meeting me and my sisters, okay?" I said, in a very calm tone.

"Okay. Kagome, would you mind if I sent them to your school, so if there is a breakthrough in the barrier, they won't know that the demons are after you and your sisters?" he asked. I nodded my head and disappeared.

I reappeared in my room at the shrine.

"Sango, Ayame! Time to schedule you in school!" I yelled.

They appeared right next to me.

"Let's go!" they said. It was after all, 8 in the morning on a Tuesday.

**Next Day**

No! I'm awake! Oh, well. The girls need to be woken up, ne? Breakfast first, and after I changed, I'll wake the them up.

Pancakes sound good right now...

I went into the kitchen and fixed me pancakes.

While I was eating, I was also thinking of a way to wake up the girls.

Oh, I finished my breakfast.

I got up and changed into my uniform. Time to wake them up.

"SANGO! AYAME! We're under attack!" I yelled.

"WHAT! Who? Why?" they said, jumping out of bed, looking around.

"Yep, by this rock! It's upset that you haven't got up yet!" I said, holding up the rock.

"KAGOME!" they said, "You're so dead!" And start to chase me. I run out of the house and look behind me, to see that they're not there.

Too bad! I'm running to school!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome ran to school while Sango and Ayame had to get ready for school.

Kagome ran into the school to hide.

_Bam~_

Of course, she had run into someone.

"Onna, you ran into me." someone said.

Kagome looked up to see Hiei.

"Oh, sorry Hi-!" she said, catching herself before she said his name.

"Onna." Hiei said.

"It's Kagome! Not onna. Simple really! Three syllables! Ka-go-me! How hard is it to say that!?" Kagome yelled.

"Onna," Hiei started ignoring the look he was getting from Kagome, "you are going to be late for class."

"Oh! Thanks!" she said and ran to class.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry it's not that long. Coming down with author's block. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**This has been Authors Note**_


	6. Chapter 5: Detention Song with a neko?

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Why? I'm a good child. I'll only annoy when angry or bored. So, what did I do to deserve this?

"Kagome? Kagome!" said Yusuke, getting annoyed that he's being ignored. Right now our lovely miko is stuck in detention with the yu yu gang. What happened, you might ask? Well...

_Flashback_

_I was running away from Yusuke after I called him a "gel head private servant" while saying "you should be my servant, gel head. I'm sure you'll love it!" and ran._

_While I was looking back and ran right into a teacher but I didn't care and keep running. And it turns out Yusuke ran right into the same teacher. _

_Flashback Ended_

And well, the rest of his "team" did something to get detention not that I cared. In fact, I rather be stuck with Inuyasha than them. At least I could 'sit' Inuyasha. I smiled at the memory, but felt something wet on my cheeks.

"Ms. Kagome, why do you cry?" Kurama asked, not really concerned but trying to sound polite, I can tell.

I smiled, a false smile, and look at him, "Shuichi, don't worry about me." while saying that I thought 'Suck-up!'. He smiled back at me, though it was a false too, I think that means he brought my fake speech. I just hope he shuts up.

Would that be so much to ask for?

"What would be so much to ask for?" Yusuke asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. By looks I'm getting, I would say yes.

"Oh. Nothing, just thinking to myself. Besides, I think pretty boring stuff." I said, while adding in my mind _'Not. I have a lot of feudal battles, the training I got from Aunt Midi and Uncle Tash & Mao, and all the music in the world in this small head of mine' _and smiling like I got a secret (which I do, but they don't need to know that).

"What's that smile for?" said Kuwabara, actually figuring out my smile. Wow, the orange monkey can figure stuff out.

"Nothing~!" I said in a singing voice, feeling hyper and bored.

"What's 'nothing'" Kurama joined in. I just ignore him and grab my phone to listen to music (sure all the music is in my head but I want to annoy them and they wouldn't know I'm ignoring them without headphones). I found the song right when they were about to start talking I look at them and start to sing.

**_We come into this world unknown_**

**_But know that we are not alone_**

**_They try and knock us down_**

**_A change is coming, it's our turn now_**

They look at me like I'm crazy, but I continue.

**_Hey, everybody loses it_**

**_Everybody wants to throw _**

**_It all away sometimes_**

I got up to the front of the class (it was only me and the yu yu gang).

**_And hey, yeah I know what your going through_**

**_Don't let it get the best of you_**

**_You'll make it out alive_**

I start to dance ignoring them completely.

**_Oh people like us we gotta_**

**_Stick together_**

**_Keep your head up_**

**_Nothing last forever_**

**_Here's to the damned to the _**

**_Lost and forgotten _**

**_It's hard to get high_**

**_When your living on the _**

**_Bottom_**

So the teacher comes back, but I don't pay attention to him.

**_Oh, oh, we are all misfits_**

**_Living in a world on fire_**

**_Oh, oh, sing it for the people_**

**_Like us, the people like us_**

I stop dancing and sit on one of the front row sits.

_**Hey, this is not a funeral**_

_**It's a revolution, after all**_

_**Your tears have turned to rage**_

_**Just wait,**_

_**Everything will be okay**_

_**Even when you're feeling like**_

_**It's going down in flames**_

I got up and start dancing again.

**_Oh people like us we gotta_**

**_Stick together_**

**_Keep your head up_**

**_Nothing last forever_**

**_Here's to the damned to the_**

**_Lost and forgotten _**

**_It's hard to get high_**

**_When your living on the _**

**_Bottom_**

I turn to my audience who surprising loving every minute of my singing (including Hiei, though he doesn't show it, and the teacher).

**_Oh, oh, we are all misfits_**

**_Living in a world on fire_**

**_Oh, oh, sing it for the people_**

**_Like us, the people like us_**

I slide on one of the seats in the front then got up again and started moving around dancing.

**_Oh, oh you just gotta turn_**

**_It up loud_**

**_When the flames get higher_**

**_Oh, oh, sing it for the people_**

**_Like us, the people like us_**

I look at the clock. Oh 5:00 p.m. Better finish the song and go home or else Sango and Ayame will come and get me.

**_They can't do nothing to you_**

**_They can't do nothing to me_**

**_This is the life that we choose_**

**_This is the life that we bleed_**

**_So throw your fists in the air_**

**_Come out, come out if you dare_**

**_Tonight, we're gonna change_**

**_Forever_**

I stopped dancing and sat on the teacher's desk.

**_Everybody loses it_**

**_Everybody wants to throw_**

**_It all away sometimes_**

I got up and stood in front of the class, not dancing just standing there.

**_Oh people like us we gotta_**

**_Stick together_**

**_Keep your head up_**

**_Nothing last forever_**

**_Here's to the damned to the_**

**_Lost and forgotten _**

**_It's hard to get high_**

**_When your living on the _**

**_Bottom_**

I started dancing again.

**_Oh, oh, we are all misfits_**

**_Living in a world on fire_**

**_Oh, oh, sing it for the people_**

**_Like us, the people like us_**

I slowly stopped dancing and stood still looking each of them in the eyes. And then, I started turning around, my back to them.

**_Oh, oh you just gotta turn_**

**_It up loud_**

**_When the flames get higher_**

**_Oh, oh, sing it for the people_**

**_Like us, the people like us_**

Turning my front to the door, I looked at them, my head turned to them while the rest of my body was facing the door.

**_Oh, oh, we are all misfits_**

**_Living in a world on fire_**

**_Oh, oh, sing it for the people_**

**_Like us, the people like us_**

When I finished, I walked right out the door, leaving completely stunned boys and teacher.

I was walking home when I saw the most completely cute and adorable neko-youkai. The neko cat came to me, purring. The cat must like me.

"Come here, kitty." I said, gently. It came and I found out it was a girl. Hmm... a shadow neko.

"Would you like to stay with me?" I asked. She purred a 'yes' in my mind. I started walking again to the shrine.

"Okay. What should I call you?" I asked, "Why not Shadow?"

She purred again and said in my mind 'Will you be my new mistress? My old one died in a battle to protect me'

"Sure." I said, "But no calling me master, okay?"

She purred a 'okay' in my mind. With that done, I walk home with her on my head sleeping.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**I don't own People like us but Kelly Clarkson does. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, either.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes**_


	7. Chapter 6: Singing with New Neko & Ideas

**Sango P.O.V**

That did not just happen. Nope just a figure of my imagination. What just you might ask? Well...

_Flashback_

_We were walking into class when..._

_"Kagome! I demand that you sing to the class!" said the teacher. Me and Ayame were looking shocked. I looked at Kagome to see her smile. Really? When did this happen? _

_"Okay, but Ayame and Sango sing with me." she said. She evolved me in this! Oh well, at least Ayame is also being brought into this, too._

_Flashback Ended_

And we are about to sing. Ugh~! Well at least we changed into performing outfits. Kagome had a sky blue dress on. I had a vine green dress on. Ayame had a fire red dress on. We all had black finger-less gloves (they start at the elbow and stop at the knuckles and black boots (that stop at the knee). We had eye-shadow, lipstick, and nail-polish that matched our dresses on. Ayame is going to start us off. Yay~! Time for the best time of my life! (I was being sarcastic.) Ayame starts...

_**Boy****s call you sexy and**_

_**you don't care what they say**_

_**See every time you turn**_

_**around they scream your**_

_**name**_

My turn... Yay!

_**Boy****s call you sexy and**_

_**you don't care what they say**_

_**See every time you turn**_

_**around they scream your**_

_**name**_

Kagome starts...

_**Now I've got a confession**_

Me and Ayame go "Ha Ha Ha Ha"

**_When I was young I wanted attention_**

Me and Ayame go "Ha Ha Ha Ha"

**_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_**

Me and Ayame say "Ha Ha Ha Ha"

**_Anything at all for them to notice me_**

Again me and Ayame say our part. Then, Kagome sat on the teacher's desk while I was on the right side and Ayame on the left.

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go and say what you wanna say **_

Kagome jumps down and we make a triangle. Kagome at front, Me at left, and Ayame at right, then the three of us started singing together.

**_You don't know what its like to be _**

_**Nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your **_

_**Name is **_

_**Cuz see when I was younger **_

_**I would say**_

We started dancing.

**_ When I grow up, I _**

**_Want to be famous, I _**

**_Wanna be a star, I _**

**_Wanna be in movies_**

**_ When I grow up, I _**

**_Wanna see the world,_**

**_Drive nice cars, I_**

**_Wanna have groupies_**

**_ When I grow up, Be_**

**_On tv, People know _**

**_Me, Be on magazines_**

**_When I grow up, Fresh _**

**_And clean, Number _**

**_One chick when I step_**

**_Out on the scene_**

We stop dancing and sat on the desk in the front row. Still we all sing.

**_Be careful what you wish_**

**_For cuz you just might get it (hey)_**

**_You just might get (hey)_**

**_You just might get (hey)_**

We stopped singing and got up to the front and bowed. When we looked up, everyone (except Hiei) started clapping. And the teacher said that there was no work today because of our performance. Wow, something good did come out of this.

**Ayame P.O.V**

I want a NEKO! Sango has one. Kagome has one. But me? Noooo~!

"I think we should go get Shippo and Kilala." said Kagome, probably worried about Shippo.

"Right now? After all we are still in school." Sango said, but still worry in her voice. We're having lunch on the roof without no one else. We also had to hide Kagome, her old 'friends' were trying to hook up her and Hojo, again.

"After school, okay?" said Kagome.

"Okay." me and Sango said. Then they left, I walked out of the school and into the school garden **(Lunar: The school has one in my story)**. While I was walking, I saw a neko-youkai.

Here is my chance!

The neko saw me and start to walk to me while purring. The neko was a girl fire, storm neko youkai.

"Hi there, cutie!" I said, gently. She purred a 'hello' in my head along with a 'I need a mistress, I don't trust men. They are too rude and demanding.'. I laughed at that and said, "Too true, too true. Oh, how about I be your mistress."

The neko was red with a black lightning mark on her sides. (Kagome's neko Shadow was black with purple tips and a small purple heart on her forehead and glowing white eyes.)

She purred a 'yes'.

"Okay. I'm going to call you Shika. Do you like it?" I asked. She responded with a purr.

**After school was out**

Kagome comes up and says, "I just found out that Shadow is part shadow, part death, and part angel neko-youkai in her!"

"Oh, cool! I found a fire, storm neko-youkai and named her Shika!" I said, happily.

"Oh Cool!" ,she said, "Let's go find Sango and get ready for the Feudal Era and the boys."

"Okay." and we left.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**I don't own nothing but I wish I owned Shadow.**_

_**I don't own 'When I grow up' either. The song belongs to The PussyCat Dolls.**_

_**Sorry I posted later than normal. **_

_**And now for the question of the day...**_

_**"If I were to sing 'I believe I can Fly' will I fly?" asked Lunar Youkai.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes**_


	8. Chapter 7: Back to the Feudal Era

**Kagome P.O.V**

"Kagome, you got everything?" Sango asked me.

"Yes." I said.

What's going? Well...

_Flashback Time!_

_"We need to pack!" I said._

_"Huh?" was their smart reply._

_"To go to the feudal era!" I said. We're at my house so it's safe._

_"Oh." Again? Seriously?_

_"Come on!" I said._

_"Kagome, can you do that? I mean we haven't packed before." Ayame said so kindly and thoughtful. Please note that I was being sarcastic._

_I look at they like their crazy and what happens next? They give me the puppy eyes! I can't resist the puppy eyes!_

_"Fine. Okay? I'll do it!" I said, annoyed that they would use the puppy eyes._

_"Thank you, Gome!" they said so happily. Good for them. They can be happy while I get to pack three big bags for a trip to when demons hunt you and anything else in its path._

_Flashback End_

They were so nice, right?

Well, I did pack our bags and two more for supplies. One for food and another for bath & cooking stuff.

My bag has clothes, my laptop, and a scroll that has a mansion in it. The mansion was invisible unless you were me or Sango or Ayame.

Sango's bag has clothes and a scroll like mine. Ayame's bag is the same as Sango's bag.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said. Then we did something that we knew we would regret, jumped in the well.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The boys were thinking about what they did and this is what they can up with...

"I knew Kagome used the jewel!" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"I think mutt face here has lost it." said Koga.

"Kagome wished that her, Sango, and Ayame would get stronger!" Inuyasha so smartly replied.

"I did no such thing!" Kagome so awesomely said as she walked through the clearing.

"Wench! You did, too!" replied Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha!" Sango and Ayame said as they appeared right next to Kagome that was sitting in front of them.

"You know what? Nevermind! I was going to check to see if you figured it out, but you haven't!" Kagome said disappearing into thin air, followed by Sango and Ayame.

"Where'd they go?" Koga asked.

**To the Girls**

The girls were walking to Edo. When they got there, Sango and Kagome were tackled by blurs.

"Mama! I missed you! Where were you?" Shippo asked. Kilala purred in agreed.

"Mama?" Kagome said/asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I got carried away." Shippo said, sadly.

"Don't be. I'll be your mama." she replied, happily.

Shippo smiled, "Thank you, mama!"

Kagome said an enchantment under her breath and Shippo's hair and eyes changed. His hair now has black and sky blue tips while his eyes had sky blue specs in them.

"What happened?" Shippo asked, feeling different.

"I made you my real son, Shippo!" Kagome said.

"Really? Thank you, mama!" Shippo replied happily.

"I have to teach you to control your new powers, okay?" Kagome asked/said.

"What new powers?"Shippo asked.

"When you became my son, you also got new powers." she replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll train with you, mama." he said.

"Shippo, meet mine and Ayame's nekos, Shadow and Shika." Kagome said as she did Shadow came out of Kagome's shadow and Shika came out of Ayame's arms.

"Shadow and Shika, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Shadow and Shika." Kagome said, gently.

Shadow ran into Shippo's arms, since he smelled like her mistress. While Shadow did that, Shika purred at him on the ground near his legs.

"They like you." Kagome and Ayame said. While that happened, Sango was putting a spell on her and Kilala that allowed them to communicate by telepathy then joined up with Kagome, Shippo, and the nekos.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Go where?" Shippo asked.

"We are traveling the lands here for a few weeks, helping everyone that we can to keep peace that has disrupted because of Naruku." answered Kagome feeling guilty. Sango and Ayame looked at each other then Kagome then each other again nodding.

They walked over to Kagome and both said, "Kagome Shikon Higurashi, stop blaming yourself! Your not the reason Naruku killed so many!"

"Yes I am! I broke the jewel which was the reason Naruku killed so many!" Kagome said while tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"No you're not! If anyone was to blame it would be Inuyasha and Kikyo! If they would have trusted each other, this would have never happened!" Sango said, trying to make Kagome feel better.

"Also if Onigumo didn't give himself to demons! This is mostly his fault!" Ayame joined in, also trying to make Kagome feel better.

"If you say so." Kagome started to say but Sango and Ayame interrupted her by saying "We say so!"

"Okay." Kagome said. While they were talking, they got to the village.

Kaede walked to them, "What have ye been doing? Ye have been gone for a while."

"We went to Kagome's time." Ayame and Sango said.

"Oh. Ye should have me. I was worried about ye." Kaede replied.

"Sorry, Kaede. Oh, we'll be leaving tomorrow to help other villages," Kagome, Sango, and Ayame said together.

"Okay. Ye can stay tonight at my hut." Kaede said then left. Everyone followed. They talked about what happened while the girls were gone and what the girls did while in the future then had dinner. After reading Shippo a story, everyone went to sleep.

**_Authors Note_**

_**I sorry but I decided not to put chapters up on the weekends.**_

_**But don't I'm still writing my story.**_

_**"Thank you for reading. If I could, I'd give you one of my flying polar bears, but their in battle with the pancakes right now." said Lunar Youkai.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes**_


	9. Chapter 8: Secret OUT?

**Sango P.O.V.**

"We'll be back every few days to check up on the village." Kagome said.

"Ye be careful, now. Wouldn't want the ones I think of as my granddaughters getting hurt." Kaede said.

"We will!" we said and headed off to face the unknown faces of danger in this unknown world of ours. Hmm... I guess that was a little dramic, if only a little.

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since they started off. Now they're finally back to Kagome's time when they ran straight into the yu yu gang after walking out of the well house.

"What were you doing in the well?" they asked.

"Um? Nothing?" Kagome asked, more like trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, right. And I'm a part sloth." Yusuke said.

"That would explain how slow you are." said Sango, trying to change the subject.

And it worked, "What do you mean 'how slow I am'?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke, she was distracting you." Kurama said calmly.

"Dang it!" Sango said with an upset face.

"Calm down, Sango. Save your anger for the toddler." Kagome said, nice and calm.

"Your right!" yelled Sango and Ayame.

And with that, they disappeared...

"Where did they go?" said Kuwabara, being his stupid self.

And then the thinking began for three people and the knowing one finally said, "It's obvious that she went to Koenma."

Everyone stared at him and he said, "What? Kagome said 'save your anger for the toddler' it's obvious that she was talking about Koenma."

"Yusuke? Who are you and what have you done to my poor dumb friend?" asked Kurama, upset that he didn't figure it out. They stare at each other for 3 and a half minutes.

"Don't just stand there! We need to get to Koenma!" Kuwabara said and then they disappeared...

**With the girls after they disappear...**

They looked around the room, not sensing Koenma anywhere. And then Kagome put herself in Koenma's chair, Ayame put herself on the desk, and Sango laying on the floor. All were bored out of their minds. The boys found the girls asleep in the same spot.

And Yusuke woke them up by shouting "Wake up!" with a some colorful words add to that. Of course, Hiei didn't help by saying something about weak women sleeping in an office. Then, an angry Kagome argued with a stoic Hiei. Sango got upset about Kurama um... polite way of trying to calm Kagome and Hiei. And Ayame started arguing with Yusuke about waking them up. And Kuwabara was standing between them while they were arguing with a 'I don't have a clue of what's going on' look on his face.

That's how the poor Koenma found them. Then the toddler tried to crawl out, but the thing didn't have luck goin' for him as Kagome caught him and held him in her arms. To try and escape, Koenma went teenager mode but fail to remember Kagome likes it when he goes teenager mode on her.

"Kagome, please let me go!" Koenma barely said as he was being squeezed uh... I mean _**hugged **_to death. Kagome stopped then went back to Koenma seat as Sango and Ayame sat themselves on Koenma's desk, all staring at him. Koenma finally found why they were there as he met with the eyes of the yu yu gang, looking at him curiously though Hiei didn't show it.

"Um... Kagome! Sango! Ayame! I'm sorry!" he said running straight into Kagome's arms.

Kagome looked at him sadly and rubbed circles into his back, " Koenma, sweety, it's okay. There, there. It's my fault since I allowed them to go to school with us and for not realizing they were there. So please stop crying." He looked at her and shook his head then ,still teenager form, hugged her like she was the last meat on earth.

"Kagome, do you want to tell them?" Koenma asked, noticing the unbelieving looks he was getting.

I mean if your normally bossy, blackmailing boss suddenly runs into a girl you go to school with's arms, what would you think? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Sure. I'm Koenma's cousin so is Sango and Ayame. I'm a Shikon miko-demoness. Sango's a Shikon demon-slayer demoness, funny huh?" Sango started evilly glaring at Kagome so Kagome continued before she had to run from Sango, " Ayame's a Shikon wolf princess demoness."

And wait for it...

How about now...

Not yet?

Still in shock?

"AS IN THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" yelled the ones known as Hiei and Kurama.

Kagome P.O.V.

Story time! Story-story-story~ TIME! YAY!

Sango P.O.V.

Could they have yelled loud? I mean really?

Ayame P.O.V.

This is going to be some much fun!

_**Authors Notes**_

_**So don't own anything but my plot and the character Akumao and Shadow & Shika. **_

_**Now for the quote of the century...**_

_**"Remember, to live, you always have to breath and don't fall of cliffs. Chances are you won't survive." Lunar Youkai said.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes **_


	10. Chapter 9: Shikon's Long History

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Wait! What the hell is this 'Shikon No Tama'?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"The Shikon No Tama, otherwise known as the Shikon, is a jewel that can give any demon a lot of power just by holding it and it was also said that you could make a wish on the jewel." said Ayame, looking away as she was saying this.

"But as well as it can be used for good, it can also be used for bad and can transform your good thoughts into bad ones as its power washes over you, screaming for you to take it." Sango said, trying not to think about her now dead brother. (Sorry but he dies in my story. He died protecting Sango from Naruku's tentacles.)

"It even started a demon war. Most thought that if they had that power that can over come anything, but the Shikon itself is what causes your downfall." Kagome said wisely also trying not to cry.

"Kagome, Sango, Ayame you don't have to continue. I know how it hurts to talk about it." Koenma said smoothly, trying to convince the girls so they didn't start crying.

"It's okay. It started when a miko named Midoriko became famous through her amazingly strong miko powers. Because of her popularity, she was cornered in a cave surrounded by demons. There, she battled them for 7 days and nights straight. Then, a human man, who was possess by many youkai and secretly loved her, captured her in its jaws. In a final attempt to beat it, she pulled the youkai soul and fused it with her own, making both die. Their souls became the Shikon No Tama and they were to continue their battle in the jewel until someone made a selfless wish." said Ayame, calmly but if you look closely she was sad and trying not to cry.

"The jewel was passed on for a few centuries when finally a demon slayer passed it to a powerful miko named Kikyo. Though she didn't want to be the jewel's guardian, she accepted it. She was targeted by a lot of demons including a inu-hanyou named InuYasha. When Inuyasha attempted to steal the jewel, Kikyo protected it but let Inuyasha live, unlike the rest who sought the jewel's power. Inuyasha, in an attempt to steal the jewel, followed Kikyo everywhere. Soon, they became friends and, eventually, more than friends. Later on, Kikyo came up with an idea. She thought if she wished on the jewel it would disappear. So, she talked it over with Inuyasha and they agreed that they could use the wish to turn Inuyasha into a human." Sango said, also trying not to cry.

"But, things didn't go as planned. A human robber, that Kikyo was taking care of at the time, decided that he want Kikyo and the jewel so he gave his body to many demons in the area thus becoming a demon known as Naruku. Naruku, being a hanyou since he once was human, attacked Kikyo while disguised as Inuyasha stealing the jewel, breaking the thin threadlike trust she had in Inuyasha. And Naruku also attacked Inuyasha, disguised as Kikyo, and broke fragile trust he had in her. Naruku then put the jewel back in Kikyo's village, Edo also known as Tokyo in the present, and waited for Inuyasha to attack. Sure enough, Inuyasha attacked the next day and stole the jewel. Kikyo, still weak from Naruku's attack, sent a arrow flying into Inuyasha, sealing him into a tree and Kikyo died right after Inuyasha was sealed. Later that day, Kikyo was burned with the jewel." said Ayame, finally letting the tears out.

"Well, as much as that sounded like a sad story with a sad ending, that isn't the ending, is it?" Kurama said, not knowing he broke the girls' last defense not to cry.

"Yes. Because of a stupid mistake followed by another one and another one, well you get the point. Well, I was turning 15. On my birthday, I was going outside for some air when my brother, Sota, said that our house cat, Buyo, was near the Bone Eaters Well and wouldn't come out of the well house. I went to get Buyo, since Sota was being chicken, and a centipede- youkai named Mistress Centipede pulled me into the well. She kept saying how I had something and she wanted it. When she tried to lick me, I pushed her back with a blast of miko of my arm, though I didn't know that at the time. She let me go and I somehow ended up 500 years in the past, of course I didn't know that either. I saw the Goshinboku, a tree that was near my home, and ran to it since it was something that was close to home. Though I expected to see a lot of things, I didn't expected to see a white haired boy with dog ears. There, I found by the miko of Edo, also known as Kikyo's younger sister Kaede, and, after a misunderstanding, she told me that she thought I was her sister's reincarnation. Just a few minutes later, the village was attacked by Mistress Centipede who was after me.

Being the good-willed, stupid me, I ran out of the village to keep it safe since the youkai was after me. And she did follow me. I ran straight to the Goshinboku and unknowing awoken the dog eared boy for his deep slumber. He started saying that I was a person named Kikyo and that I shouldn't be running sine I was Oh-So-Powerful. Mistress Centipede trapped me against the boy and he said if I free him, he would save me. Being the naive girl I was, I did free him and he did kill the youkai but then came after me. Thanks to Kaede though, he didn't kill me because Kaede put a subjection necklace on him and all I have to do was say 'sit' and he would crashed into the ground, face first." Kagome said, smiling at the memory but didn't stop crying.

She continued on, "The next day, I accidentally broke the jewel while trying to get it back. Ah~ it was like watching fireworks. But anyways, I then started my journey with Inuyasha. I did the sensing for the jewel. He beat the crud out of the person who refused to hand them over. Later, we were joined by a fox youkai child named Shippo, after he tried to steal the jewel shards and we avenged his father who was killed. Of course, all good things had to come to an end, sooner or later, but in my case sooner. Well, a witch stole Kikyo's ashes and also kidnapped me. She gave Kikyo **_MY_** soul and made her the living dead. Kikyo then, still hurt by the betrayal of Inuyasha or so she thought, attacked Inuyasha. Hearing Inuyasha in trouble, I managed to pull back most of **_MY_** soul, but Kikyo kept some of it and she ran off that so I didn't get back the rest."

"Later on, we met a perverted monk with a cursed hand, thanks to Naruku. He always asked anyone who was female if they would bear his children." Kagome added.

"They also met me on their journey though it wasn't a good start off." Sango said, feeling guilty and sweat-dropping at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke, curiosity.

"I um... attacked them?" Sango said, uneasy.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara, upset that she would attack them.

"I thought that they were the reason I lost my family and village. I was tricked by Naruku into believing that they killed everyone I cared about, but it was really Naruku. Then after I attacked, I found out the truth. Later on, I also found out that my brother Kohaku was alive but controlled by Naruku without any memories about what happened before he was with Naruku." Sango said, sadly. And, Kurama felt like he should be confronting her.

"Oh, sorry." Kuwabara said while Yusuke was nodding his head in agreement. While that was happening, Kurama shuck behind and hugged Sango. Sango was about to kick butt when she realized who it was. By now, the girls stopped crying.

"We also meet a wolf youkai named Koga. He kidnapped me and Shippo. Me because I could sense the jewel shards. Shippo was kidnapped by accident. When he saw how caring I was for Shippo, since he became a son to me, when I helped him escape and stuck behind to distract the wolf youkai that went after us, he declared to the world and my group how I was **his** _woman_." Kagome said with disgust at the end. And Hiei suddenly felt like skinning the wolf 'Koga' alive.

"Through Koga and his promise he never keep did, we meet Ayame." Sango said, smiling at the memory.

"What did he promise?" asked Yusuke. And when he said the tears in Ayame's eyes, he went over there and hugged her from the side, "You don't have to tell me."

Ayame shook her head and said, "He promised me, he'd mate me once I was done training with my grandfather. That promise was the only thing that kept me going and to come back to him to see he decided on mating someone else. It's okay now, though. He's a traitor. I don't marry traitors that betrayal me on purpose." And with that, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Hiei asked as he face Kagome who was about to cry again.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest and said, "It's okay."

"Inuyasha, who I loved, along with Miroku, who Sango loved, and Koga accused us of using the jewel's wish on ourselves to get stronger. That was after we beat Naruku and had one second training with Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father, Midoriko, and Akumao. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother." Kagome said calmly while looking into the eyes of Hiei. Hiei and Kagome started to feel a pull, closing the space between their lips and when they were about to kiss...

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Yeah, I left it at a cliffy. **_

_**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**"I thank you for your support in my story. I have to go. I have a pancake-ruled camp to break into." Lunar Youkai said.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Randomness

**Kagome P.O.V.**

I was about to kiss Hiei when...

"Hey! What did we say about earning our approval first!" yelled my oh-wonderful-so-to-be-dead-again uncles who appeared out of nowhere. Aunt Midi was there, too.

I look at them then Hiei them at them then at Hiei and came to two conclusions. 1) I'll get a headache if I keep moving my head back and forth. 2) I don't care about their approval. I looked at Sango and Ayame and we can to a silent agreement. I looked at Hiei and did something I knew I would enjoy, kissed him.

**Normal P.O.V**

While Kagome and Hiei were kissing, Ayame and Sango decided they want to kiss someone to so Sango grabbed Kurama and kissed him while Yusuke was being grabbed by Ayame. Seeing what Ayame was about to do, Yusuke bent down and kissed Ayame.

While the couples were kissing, Koenma and Kuwabara were looking back and forth, trying to figure out how this happened (talking about the kissing) and Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao were taking about having nieces and nephews.

Once the couples were done kissing, Kagome spoke up, "I have an idea. It will get us our revenge and a break for the guys."

Then she snapped her fingers and Koenma, Kuwabara, Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao disappeared, leaving Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama.

"So what is this idea, koi?" Hiei asked, actually showing emotion, shocking everyone but Kagome.

Once everyone got over the shock, Kagome said "It is just an idea but I'll need your help on plan it."

And the planning begun...

_Meanwhile in a little town in the middle of nowhere..._

The place where the uninvited group was like a desert instead of sand it was mud with a tree about every few yards.

"Where did Kagome send us and why?" Kuwabara asked, stupidly if I might add.

"I don't know where we are and why? Oh, she want private conversation with her sisters and their boyfriends." Koenma said, clearly showing how upset he was.

"I like those boys." Midoriko said, suddenly, while putting her back against a tree.

Inu No Taisho and Akumao looked at each other and said, "...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Our precious girls have been corrupted! We have to save them! Don't worry, girls! Your uncles are coming to save you! STAY STRONG!" and kept going on about 'saving their precious corrupted girls from their corrupter'.

Midoriko and Koenma sweat-dropped and Midoriko said, "Boys I don't thing they have been corrupted" and Koenma added, "If anyone has been corrupt yet, it would be the boys."

Inu No Taisho and Akumao stopped talking and look at Koenma and suddenly Koenma felt he shouldn't have said that. They stared at him and said in a low, threatening voice, "** DON'T** _EVER_ **_INSULT_** _our_ **_GIRL__S_** _again_!"

Koenma gulped and said, "I didn't mean anything against them."

Inu No Taisho and Akumao looked at each other, then Koenma and then each other and decided to play one of their favorite games.

"Do you like playing games?" Akumao asked, evilly.

"Because we have this game we want to play with you." Inu No Taisho added, with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Um... what game do you want to play?" Koenma asked, carefully, knowing that it probably isn't good.

"It's called 'Bat Pinata'." Inu No Taisho said, calmly.

"How do you play 'Bat Pinata'?" Koenma asked nervously.

"There are two teams. One is a one man team while the other has two people. The one-man team is chased by the other team until the other team catches the one-man team." Akumao said. Koenma started to relax and was about to shake his head 'yes' when Inu No Taisho said something.

"Then, the one-man team is tied up with magical rope and hanged upside down from a tree and beat with a baseball bat like a pinata." he added.

Koenma looked at them and gulped, then did what someone in his place would do, ran like the giants were chasing him.

While this was happening, Midoriko started talking to the clueless Kuwabara.

"So, you're like a monk, right?" Midoriko said, gently.

Kuwabara replied with, "Yeah, but let's change the subject to how beautiful you are and if you will go out with me."

Midoriko was angry. She don't like guys like how Kuwabara so she did a simple trick some mikos like using. She chanted something and Kuwabara felt something around his neck.

"What is _this_?" Kuwabara asked, trying not to believe that he had subjection beads on.

Midoriko replied with a, "Bad Pervert" and as soon as she said that, Kuwabara got to meet his new best friends called mud, grass, and dirt.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Hehehe... Kuwabara got subjection beads. Totally awesome, right?**_

_**I don't own to Inuyasha or/and Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**"Have a fun today and tomorrow and the next day and the next day... well you get it. Watch out for three-headed chickens the size of elephants! They are dangerous!" Lunar Youkai said/warned adding, "You have been warned!"**_

_**Thank you for reading. I'll be adding maybe a few more chapters then I'm be done with story.**_

_**This Has Been Authors Notes **_


	12. Chapter 11: Miroku's Pain and The Plan

**Miroku P.O.V.**

Hmm...well, you know that question that normal-somewhat-not-really-good-friends say when they meet accidentally while doing something like shopping? What was it... 'What's today?'... no, that's not it... 'Will you find my panda?'... no. Oh! I think it was 'How was your day?'! Yeah! That's the one! Well, if you asked me that, I'd probably start crying then glare at you like you were the one that cause me this pain.

Wondering what I'm talking about? Well then I'll tell you how my _**DAYS**_ have gone since Sango, Kagome, and that other girl Ayame last made an appearance (more like disappearance). Which was **_FOUR WEEKS_** ago!

Not even before the sun rises, Inuyasha starts complaining about things especially about four things.

1) That me and Koga were the reasons the girls escaped. (Um, just my opinion, but wasn't it Inuyasha who attacked without a plan?)

2) How the girls _supposedly _used _Inuyasha's_ wish. (I never thought that the girls had used the wish, but now corrected me if I'm wrong, isn't **Kagome** the guardian of the jewel?)

3) How he hasn't had **ramen** in a few weeks. (REALLY? I'm here starving to death and all he can think about is RAMEN!)

4) That me and Koga stink. (Now is just plain stupid. Inuyasha hasn't even bathed since the final battle and that was **_BEFORE_** the battle!)

So that was Inuyasha's part in the hell that I have had to go through.

Koga wasn't as bad but it was not even close to me even smiling a centimeter. Wondering what he did?

Well, here's some of the wonderful questions/comments he asked/said...

"So Miroku, you and Sango never got mated or had children? You had been trying to woo her since the first time you met or so I've heard..."

Or "Miroku you know that village girl that past by here early? You should try to mate her or at least try to make Sango jealous..."

Or one of my favorites "If Inuyasha and Sango mate, I'm seriously going to hunt you down and tell you, if you don't know already, and laugh in your face while saying 'You're suppose to be a pervert, how can you be one if you can even get one girl!' then laugh some more."

See some of the torture I've been going through, oh but there's more...

Like times when Shippo taunts us or when Kaede tells us how idiotic we were or even when Sesshomaru comes and stares at us with a cold glare clearly saying that, if he could, he'd kill us faster then you can even say 'please'.

You know, if I could change time, I would stop myself from attacking the girls, but I can't, can I? I guess when and if the girls make another appearance, I'll beg for forgiveness. I know it sounds pathetic but I don't think I care anymore.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Well, we just have finished Plan Slaves. Wondering what I'm talking about? Well, too bad cuz I'm not tellin'! Let's just say that I get to have some slaves and my revenge. Mwhaa! Mwhaa! Well, time for my quadruple date!

Wondering about that? Well...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the school's roof with the girls, including Yukina (we decided she could be the fourth girl we'll test that later though), when the boys barged in, excluding Hiei (he just walked in after they barged)._

_"What's up guys?" Me, Sango, Ayame, and Yukina asked at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled._

_"Well, we want you to go on an a quadruple date with us?" the guys said in the same breath. They looked at each other and glared. Seeing this, me and the girls started to giggle again, but stopped when we thought about the question._

_"Hmm..." we said and they stopped glaring and look at us with pleading eyes. Me and the girls looked at each other and started a mind conversion with a barrier._ (**Kagome talking**, Ayame talking, _Yukina talking_, _**Sango **__**talking**_)

**"Guys, want to tease them?"**

_**"What are you planning, Gome?"**_

"It evolves teasing so I'm in."

_"It doesn't evolve hurting them physically, does it?"_

**"Nope. We are going to play dumb to what a quadruple date is but first we act like we don't even know a date is."**

_**"Sounds like fun so just play dumb?"**_

**"Yep."**

"I'm in!"

_"Hmm... I guess, but why don't after they 'explain' we act like we think we are going out with a different one of them and say no because of that like 'Yusuke I can't go out with you, your like my older brother.'?"_

**"Yukina, your a genius!"**

"So we're going to be dumb for a bit ladies or what?"

**"We are!" ****_"It sounds like so much fun!"_**_ "I wonder how annoyed they will be"_

_We stopped the telepathy mind thing and continued on with their plan._

_We looked at each other and acted confused, "What is a date? Is it like one of those things on a calendar?" we asked together._

_We saw the boys look at each other then at us then back to each other and said, "Girls, a date when a boy or girl take out an another boy or girl to place that the couple can hang out with. Like trying to find your special someone."_

_Ayame started talking again, "But we already have a few special someones, " the boys looked like they were going to cry but she continued, "like our family, friends and..." she stopped. The boys looked at us like they wanted us to continue so I did._

_"And our favorite..." I stopped and they looked like they would kill the next person they saw, besides us of course, Sango continued for me, "piece of..." and then she stopped and looked at Yukina to continue and she did, "grass." _

_And then they fell anime-style. I guess they didn't expect that._

_"Girls, we were talking about someone that you would want to marry or have kids with." Kurama tried to explain. We looked at each other and decided to go into faze 2._

_"Oh, that's what a date is , but what is a quadruple date?" we asked, again in the same breath._

_The boys just looked like they were going to on a killing spree but continued, "It's when you going on a date with your boyfriend/girlfriend along with three other couples."_

_We continued on with the plan, "But then we can't go." again they looked really upset but I continued, "Kurama, your like a brother to me and I couldn't go out with my brother."_

_They all looked speechless so Sango continued, "And I don't like perverts like Kuwabara."_

_Again speechless so Ayame continued, "I don't wait to go out with my brother, can you understand Kurama? And Kuwabara freaks me out."_

_Are they okay? Well, Yukina continued anyway, "And I can't go out with my REAL blood brother. And Yusuke is like my brother."_

_Suddenly, they snapped out of their shocked states and looked at us with an evil glint then at each other and nodded then start to walked towards us like they were hunting and we were their prey. We looked at each other and decided that acting dumb wasn't such a good idea anymore._

_They walked up to us, each at their respected girlfriends (so basically, Hiei in front of me, Kurama in front of Sango, Yusuke in front of Ayame, and Kuwabara in front of Yukina), and were so close our lips was an hair away from each other. And then they pinned us against the floor, how I'll never know, and we were kissed like no tomorrow._

_Flashback End_

In the end, we stayed there all through the hours after lunch and would have stayed long if the bell to leave didn't go off so loud and me and the girls agreed to the date.

I'm wearing a dress that looks like the sky itself (it stops at a little above the knee) with black boots (stops one centimeter below the dress). Along with black finger-less gloves (stops at elbow), I had cloud white eye-shadow on.

Sango had a dress that leafs falling down and she had the same as me except ground brown eye-shadow.

Ayame had a dress that looked like fire itself and, again, had the same stuff as me except fire orange eye-shadow.

We decided after me, Sango, and Ayame got dressed, we would take Yukina to Aunt Midi, and Uncle Mao & Uncle Tash.

So a blue glow surrounded us.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girls got there and Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao flashed in.

"So found the fourth one, huh?" Akumao said.

"Yep, her name is Yukina. So can she be one of us?"

Midoriko looked at them and then Yukina and said...

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Sorry bout cliffy... **_

_**My hand was starting to hurt. :P**_

_**Well, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did own someone from there it would be Fluffy.**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Question of the Day**_

_**"If I yell 'Pizza', but then start talking about pasta, would the listeners be thinking about the pizza or the pasta?" Lunar Youkai questioned.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes.**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Spell

**Normal P.O.V.**

"We have to check with the spell." Midoriko said.

"Okay!" Kagome, Sango, Ayame said while Yukina asked, "What spell?"

"We stand in a circle and hold hands. After Ayame says what she needs to say, you need to say this _'I want to be your Ice. For I care of the world and its people, demon or human, alive or dead, light or dark. Let me help you keep balance, Shikon for I care. For I want to be your Ice.'_ and if it works you'll change if not then nothing bad will happen. Oh and add some words to the chant." Sango explained.

"Okay." said Yukina. They made a circle and Kagome started...

"I am the Shikon Miko. I am the Sky. I care to save all. I am known as light. I am known as dark. I will bring peace between light and dark. I am the Shikon Jewel. I am the light that saved the world. For I am your guardian. For For I am the Shikon Miko. For I am the Sky. For I'm the light in the dark." Kagome chanted, eyes closed. Yukina was amazed at what happened next.

All the girls, exclude Midoriko, started glowing. Kagome levitated. Wind started blowing. The sky got dark. Lightning was flashing across the sky. Thunder was rolling. (In all, it was pretty awesome to look or hear at.)

"I am the last demon-slayer. I am Nature. I care to save the innocent. I am known as strong. I am known as weak. I will bring peace between the strong and the weak. I am the Shikon Jewel. I am the light that saved the world. For I am your guardian. For I am the demon-slayer of last. For I'm the strong in the weak." chanted Sango, eyes closed.

Sango levitated. Earth shaking. Vines, grass, flowers,and basically anything that was green and living was growing under her. The vines wrapping around her legs. Grass swaying side to side. Flowers making a heart.

" I am the wolf demon princess. I am Fire. I care to save the animals. I am known as hot. I am known as cold. I will bring peace to the hot and the cold. I am the Shikon Jewel. I am the light saved the world. For I am your guardian. For I am the wolf demon princess. For I'm the hot in the cold." chanted Ayame, her eyes, also, closed.

Ayame levitated. Flames appearing in midair. Ayame's hair turned into flames. The flames and wind combined and turned into a fire tornado.

"I want to be your Ice. For I care of the world and its people; Demon, human, or spirit, alive or dead, light or dark. Let me be your guardian. Let me help you keep balance and peace, Shikon for I care. For I want to keep balance and peace. For I want to be your Ice, Shikon." Yukina chanted.

Yukina levitated. Snow was falling. The glow around the girl's got brighter to where you couldn't see. During the light, Yukina changed.

Yukina's hair, now, went to her bottom. Her hair also changed. It was now whitish blonde with white streaks. Her eyes were icy blue with white specks. Her forehead had a Shikon look-a-like in the middle of a snowflake. She had icy blue stripes on her ankle, cheeks, wrists, and sides. She also had sun-kissed skin.

"What happened?" asked Yukina, unaware of her new look.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame looked at her and said, " Welcome to the group of amazing power people who are awesome. Your now the Ice Shikon Demoness."

"Yukina, time to train." Akumao said.

Those four words turned the guardian girls into stone (not literally).

"O-o-o-k-k-a-a-y..." Yukina said, "But first let us go on our date?"

The guardian girls gave Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao the 'puppy dog' eyes.

They signed and said, "Go ahead but tomorrow is training day."

Akumao and Inu No Taisho added, "We also want to meet the boys your going out with. Though we already saw you kiss... except for Yukina and whoever she is with..." mumbling the last part, though the guardian girls heard them.

"Okay..." They sounded disappointment.

And with that, the guardian girls disappeared.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Yeah, sorry about the short chapter. But it's better than none, right?**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha and/or Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**Well here is the author with an important message...**_

_**"Thanks for reading my story. I hope you been liking it so far. Though it seems like I getting writers' block. I try to continue posting a chapter a day. Oh and if you see a flying polar bear, I kinda of lost her so message me if you find her! Her name is Kori. She like bananas!" said Lunar Youkai.**_

_**Oh if you ever wonder what Akumao looked like? Well he has dark blue hair with black stripes and bright golden eyes. He normally wears something like Sesshomaru's outfit but instead of white is black and instead of red is golden and the armor is golden, too. Belt is black. **_

_**So sorry for not mentioning what he looks like.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Date

**Kagome P.O.V.**

That was the best night of my life!

I mean staying up, afraid that a crazy killer would come and try to kill me, was the best part. (The bad kind of crazy.)

The boys stayed with us since we were so scared.

We split up so they didn't have all have to deal with insanely scared girls.

I'm with Hiei in my room.

Sango is with Kurama in the kitchen.

Ayame is in the living room with Yusuke.

Yukina is with Kuwabara in the guest room.

I'm pretty sure I heard some screaming from the girls during the night, and no you dirty minded people, it wasn't of them doing '_it'_.

I decided it was because they had nightmares. I didn't give fate a chance to give me nightmares since I stayed up.

I was probably hugging Hiei until dawn.

At dawn, I got up to make breakfast.

After I finished cooking, I turn around to see everyone sitting at the table, looking at me as if saying 'we want food, whether it be the food in your hands or you'.

"Okay, okay. I giving you the food. Stop staring at me like I'm your breakfast." I said sarcastically while sweat-dropping.

"Well don't keep us waiting!" they yelled, except for Hiei.

A thought came to me.

"Hey, guys. We have to go see Aunt Midi and Uncle Tash & Mao. Along with bring the boys..." I said, the last part so quiet the boys couldn't hear me.

The girls groaned and Sango said, "Really? Reminding me after staying up all night because I was scared of a movie. That's just rude."

Ayame added, "But I don't want to go! I wanna stay here and sleep, now that it is daylight!"

"I rather not start my training until after I get some sleep." said Yukina.

All through this, the boys were just looking at us confused.

Until a big bright blue light came and surrounded us.

_'Ugh! Why did they have to force us to come?! I was going to make sure everyone went! Thanks for the trust, you guys!'_ was my last thought, but I swore I heard a chuckle.

**Normal P.O.V.**_ (A few Hours later)_

"Ugh... where am I?" Kagome asked as she was getting up, she has yet to open her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes open and looked around.

She, then, groaned and said, "So nice to get kidnapped by your aunt and uncles..."

What did she see? She saw a familiar-looking valley where she trained for about 700 years.

"Hmm... you left me in a position to think about my revenge to you and for that I thank you." said Kagome, for she and the others were tied up in the youki/miko powers-won't-work rope.

With that little warning, she began thinking of her revenge.

Soon everyone was up, and once they were told what happened, they also began planning their revenge.

That's how Midoriko, Inu No Taisho, and Akumao found them.

"So these the boys that you were going to make _**THOUSANDS** _of babies with?!" Akumao and Inu No Taisho said, a little teasing but still scary voice.

Instantly, everyone looked at Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. A few looks looked a little hopeful?

Kagome laughed nervously and said, "We were joking at the time because we thought we would never find anyone for us..."

"Yeah and Uncle Mao made it so easy to tease~!" added Ayame and Sango.

"Oh really?" Akumao said, "We'll have to start training now then..."

"NNNNNNNN"

_A few hours later..._

"NOOOOOO"

_A few days later..._

"OOOOOOO!" yelled the girls, except Yukina.

"Yes." said Akumao.

"Oh..." the girls said, except Yukina.

"Here time for the boys to go..." said Midoriko as she made the boys disappear, "Now for Yukina's schedule..."

_Yukina Schedule_

1. Element controlling with Ayame

2. Spell enchantments with Kagome

3. Weapon training with Inu No Taisho

4. Hand-to-hand combat with Sango

5. Sensing things with Midoriko

6. Training demon powers with Akumao

7. Knowledge lessons about any and everything

"Why are we on there?" Kagome, Sango, and Ayame asked at the same time.

"Because you are helping us train her and the things you are teaching her, are the things that you are best at." said Midoriko.

"Oh, well... Let's begin the training! And get out of here!" the girls, except Yukina, yelled.

Akumao looked at them evilly and said in a scary voice, "Who said that all you were doing was teaching? You need to start training again or you will get rusty."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls, except Yukina, yelled.

**_Authors Notes_**

**_Well... here's another chapter..._**

**_ And just to remind you, I will post once a week._**

**_Um... a personal thought from Lunar Youkai?_**

**_"Sometimes, people just need a push... _**

**_...on the back... _**

**_...off a cliff... _**

**_...into an ocean... _**

**_...full of sharks... _**

**_...and candy machines..._**

**_...and evil Nemos." Lunar Youkai said._**

**_Uh... thank you for your thoughts?_**

**_I don't own Inuyasha and/or Yu Yu Hakusho._**

**_I do own the plot, Akumao, and the nekos, except for Kilala._**

**_A question on your mind, Lunar?_**

**_"Yes, why do people assume that you are smart?" Lunar Youkai asked/said._**

**_No more talking for you!_**

**_Lunar blinks..._**

**_...again..._**

**_...and again..._**

**_...now glaring..._**

**_...*glares*..._**

**_...Glare~..._**

**_...now puppy dog eyes..._**

**_...fake crying..._**

**_FINE!_**

**_Only for the rest of the chapter..._**

**_*Glares*_**

**_This has Been Authors Notes._**


	15. Chapter 14: Yukina's Training

**Kagome P.O.V. **

Finally! After 400 years, we are free of the torture know as Akumao.

Now... for payback time!

"Bye! Love you, Aunt Midi and Uncle Tash!" me and the girls said together.

Uncle Mao whines, "What about me?"

Me and the girls look at each other evilly and said in a scary voice, "Oh, we got you a present as a goodbye..."

Uncle Mao smiles nervously and says, "Um I am okay..."

"Oh no! We specially made this for you!" I said.

In a flash, he is tied up to a magical rope that me and the girls made.

"This is a special magical rope. It will tie you to anyone who tries to free and, unless we all will it, you will stay tied up for 800 years here." we said together.

Uncle Mao starts to look scared so I added, "I already made it where Uncle Tash and Aunt Midi can come with us while you are being slowly stuck there."

And in a flash, everyone, except Uncle Mao, went off.

_Back to the real world~_

"So how was training?" asked someone.

I jumped into their arms since I was startled.

The person chuckles and says, "I know you missed me but you don't after to jump into to my arms."

I turned to look at their face, just to see Hiei.

I start crying and hugging the death out of him.

I mean I haven't seen him in like 400 years.

He pats my back and says, "Kagome, look at me."

I did, just to end up being kissed.

I look at him and then close my eyes.

Judging from the crying I hear, this happened to all of us.

I break the kiss of and say, "Time to put Plan Slave into action."

He just smiles and says, "Yep. Now back to our kissing."

And we were at it again.

_That night_

We were in the living room talking.

"Okay, guys. We need to talk about Plan Slave." I said, excitedly.

The girls nod their heads and Sango says, "I've waited about 800 years for this day. I'm NOT waiting anymore."

The guys nod their heads and Kuwabara says, "Let's wait until tomorrow."

We glare at him, but when I see he isn't backing down, I sigh and say, "Okay. Tomorrow it is."

Yusuke looks at us, evilly, and says, "I got an idea of what we can do tonight."

Me and the girls look at him, nervously, and I say, "Like what?"

He laughs evilly and stands up. He walks to the movie shelf of my family's bookshelf.

That moment I knew what it was.

But I was too late.

He had put the movie in.

Well, no sleep for me again.

One Hour Later

"NOOOOO! Run little girl! THE KILLER IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" me and the girls yell together.

Hiei hugs me from behind as the killer gets the girl. I saw the others doing the same.

I look at him and say, "I officially _**hate**_ horror movies!"

He looks at me and chuckles.

I glare at him.

"You want to sneak out and go to the park." he says.

I look at him and nod.

We spent the night in the park, away from that dumb movie.

**Next Day**

"Let's go!" I say.

And with that, we jump into the Bone Eater's Well.

When we got to the other side, me and the girls started laughing evilly.

The boys looked at us, proudly.

Hiei looked at me and asked, "You ready to put Plan Slave in action?"

I smiled at him and said "Yes." like it was the most obvious... Well it was...

**Miroku P.O.V.**

Well, you want to ask that annoying question, "How has my day been?", yet?

Because I have the same answer, except worse times 100.

You know... the answer where I would cry then start glaring at you like you ere at fault.

Well, now, I would look at you like you were asking the most stupidest, annoyest question ever. Then, I would start beating the crud out of you. Finally, I would tie _**YOU **_to the spot where I am right now and leave you there until someone untied you untied from that spot.

RIGHT NEXT to _**Inuyasha**_, or my new nickname for him Inu-Baka, and _**Koga**_, or my nickname for him Wolf-Boy.

Yeah so... it's only got worse...

I miss the girls...

"Hey, boys. We are back." someone says.

I look only to see the girls with some other people who were smiling like crazy with the girls.

"Who are they?" Koga says.

I could feel the jealously rolling off in waves, but to my surprise it's not because of Kagome, it was because of the guy with Ayame.

Ayame looks at him and says, "They are..."

_**Authors Notes**_

_**I'm back and again sorry for waiting so long.**_

_**Um...**_

_**I thought you guys should know that I'm almost finish with this story.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha and/or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own the plot, Akumao, and all nekos, except Kilala which again I don't own. (I wish along with Fluffy.)**_

_**"Hey, can I ask a question?" Lunar asks/says.**_

_**Yes...**_

_**"What do you do when life gives you lemons?' Lunar asks.**_

_**Um... make lemonade...**_

_**"No!" Lunar says.**_

_**Then what?**_

_**"You throw it back and say, 'Stupid life. what** _**important_ things can I use lemons for?'. That's what you do." Lunar says._**

_**Um... okay?**_

_**"Yep." Lunar replies.**_

_**Um... see you in the next chapter... hopefully without her...**_

_**"I heard that!" Lunar shouts.**_

_**This Has Been Authors Notes**_


	16. NEWS FOR TODAY

(Remember, you have 5 lives right now.)

**PLEASE... PLEASE... FORGIVE ME!**

Yes. That was necessary.

Cause I am in **BIG** trouble when you read this and feel the urge to grab a giant pickle to whack me with it.

Yep, that bad.

Lunar has a _VERY_ **_important_** _**ANNOUNCEMENT**_.

Well, Lunar wants a break.

Not a short one.

Um... a... uh... until February break?

*Yelling in the background*

_CALM DOWN!_

I will try and post the last chapters of _The Guardian Girls Of The Shikon_.

And will try to write a few chapters for _The curse and the Dragon Girls_.

_**BUT**_ I do **not** make any promises. I will try, though.

You probably want a reason, right?

1. Stress! So much STRESS! Lunar has other stuff, too!

2. I have a MAJOR, I mean MAJOR, writers' block.

3. I want to play some online games.

4. I also want to watch more youtube videos.

5. I NEED TO READ ME FANFIC! I am way behind on reading fanfic stories.

6. _**I AM LAZY!**_

7. I am out of reasons, but still, Lunar wants a break.

**I will mention this though.**

I am willing to hear some suggestions on what direction my readers want _The curse and the Dragon Girls_ to go in.

Like if you want drama, how long you want the story to be, want add a character (from the show or OCC, if OCC you can create the character), maybe you would like some mystery in it, etc.

And for _The Guardian Girls Of The Shikon _fans, I am willing to hear some suggetions, too.

Like if you want a sequel and if so, would you want some more of a certain genre, if you want to add a character (again from show or OCC, if OCC you can create the character), etc.

See I kinda of made up from my break, kinda of.

So **PLEASE**, **_PLEASE_** find the awesomeness in your heart to NOT kill me for this.

(Not like most of you know who I am, but don't go killing innocent people that you think is me. That would be mean.)

Thank you for your support so far and for reading. I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and/or Fairy Tail.

_F.Y.I.- I use this for both my stories. AGAIN I AM LAZY and have no motivation to type anything else for now!_

**LUNAR IS OUT!**

_**This will blow up in one minute.**_

..59..

..58..

..57..

..56..

..55..

..54..

..53..

..52..

..51..

..50..

..49..

..48..

..47..

..46..

..45..

..44..

..43..

..42..

..41..

..40..

..39..

..38..

..37..

..36..

..35..

..34..

..33..

..32..

..31..

..30..

..29..

..28..

..27..

..26..

..25..

..24..

..23..

..22..

..21..

..20..

..19..

..18..

..17..

..16..

..15..

..14..

..13..

..12..

..11..

..10..

..9..

..8..

..7..

..6..

..5..

..4..

..3..

..2..

..1

***KABOOMIE***

_You have lost a life. You only have 4 left._


	17. Chapter 15 Fun Times

_Ayame looks at him and says, "They are..."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"... our soon-to-be mates." Sango finished for her.

Koga looks from Ayame to Yusuke and said, "What do you mean mates?! Ayame, I thought that you loved me!"

Ayame laughed and replied, "I did... but not anymore."

While Ayame was talking to Koga, Kagome was talking to Inuyasha.

"Wench, untie me so I kill you for using my wish!" he said.

Kagome started glowing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. The rest of the girls understood and started to glow, too. The yu yu gang backed up to give them some room. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga were confused.

The glowing stopped and there stood four demon girls.

The first girl, Kagome, had longer black hair, that stopped right above ground, with sky blue streaks and silver tips. Her eyes were now sky blue with a silver tint to it. She was wearing a long sky blue dress that looked like something a goddess would wear. She had a cloud-like shape on her forehead with a Shikon look-a-like in the middle. Her now silver stripes were there, too.

Next was the second girl, Sango. Her brownish black hair was like the first girl's but had vine green streaks and ground brown tips instead. Her eyes now were vine green with a tint of ground brown in them. She was wearing the same dress but it was vine green instead of sky blue. Her forehead had a leaf-like shape with a Shikon look-a-like. Her vine green stripes were showing.

Ayame, the third girl, had blonde hair like the first two but with fire red streaks and orange tips. Her eyes were now fire red with a orange tint. She had the same dress on as the others but hers was fire red. Her forehead had a flame-like shape with a Shikon look-a-like in the middle. Her fire red stripes were showing, too.

Last was Yukina. Her pale blonde hair was to the ground, too. It had icy blue streaks with ice white tips. Her eyes were icy blue with a ice white tint. Her dress was the same as the others but ice white. Her forehead had a snowflake on it with a Shikon on it, too. She now had icy blue stripes, too.

"Wow..." was what the wonderful, smart Kuwabara replied.

"So I was right! You used the wish on yourselves to turn into demons, huh?" Inuyasha said. While Miroku and Koga were wondering if he was right.

"Nope~!" they said together, "Aunt Midi, Uncle Mao, Uncle Tash, can we tell them?"

Then, there was a bright light and four figures appeared.

Guess who? Midoriko, Akumao, Inu No Taisho, and Sesshomaru that's who.

"Okay... what am I doing here?!" Sesshomaru yelled/asked.

The girls, including Midoriko, started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?!" he shouted/questioned

And now they are rolling on the ground laughing.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

Kagome, who finally stopped laughing, answered, "You were showing emotion. Oh and Fluffy, you were with Aunt Midi and our uncles. That's why you're here."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh girls did you call us to kill these boys, am I right?" Akumao said/questioned.

Said boys gulped.

"No, we were wondering if we could tell them how we are demons and stuff?" Sango said/asked with puppy dog eyes. Akumao was in trouble now and Midoriko and Inu No Taisho was fairing no better for Kagome was using her puppy dog eyes on Midoriko and Ayame was using them on Inu No Taisho.

Midoriko realized that she would be doomed if she said no so she shook her head 'yes'. Kagome jumped up and clapped. Then she looked at Inuyasha who was looking smug and she smirked.

"Oh, Inuyasha dear... I have a present for you. Why don't you come out Kikyo?" she said/asked. Kikyo came out slowly then she ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, little sis. This is my fault, if you wouldn't have wished that I would become alive again, then you could have show the jewel." Kikyo said as she cried for Kagome who was shaking her head. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga looked shocked while the others acted like this happened before.

Kagome said, "Nee-chan, how many times have I've told you that I couldn't have show the jewel even if I didn't wish for you to live again.?"

"A lot of times." Kikyo replied, still crying.

"So stop crying. Anyways, I will continue with why me and the girls are this strong. It's simple, really. We **ARE** the Shikon. Nothing more, nothing less. The jewel's souls, both Aunt Midi and the demons which included Uncle Mao, didn't want to be used for bad anymore. You know that glow we had after the battle with Naruku. Well, doing that glow, which was a few seconds for you guys, we trained for a few hundred years to control our new demon side we got in becoming the jewel. And if you haven't guess, it was Aunt Midi and Uncle Mao & Tash who trained us." Kagome said/explained.

"And if you haven't figured out it, Aunt Midi is the miko Midoriko, Uncle Mao is Akumao (king of demons), and Uncle Tash is Inu No Taisho (Inuyasha's dad)." said Ayame.

"WHAT!" was heard as you see birds flying. It probably was heard in another dimension.

**Somewhere on Planet Namek**

"WHAT!" was heard.

Vegeta stopped flying.

Krillin and stopped panicking.

Gohan stopped studying.

Frieza and crew stopped laughing, insane-like evilly.

"What the hell!" thought everyone.

**Somewhere in the Fairy Tail guild**

"WHAT!" was heard.

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting.

Erza stopped eating her favorite strawberry cake.

Lucy stopped complaining about her rent.

Elfman stopped calling everyone 'man' or 'manly'.

The master stopped reading complaints.

"Hey Flamebrain, why did you yell so loud?" said Gray.

"Oi Ice Princess, I didn't yell." said Natsu, a little loudly.

"You wanna go?" said/asked Gray, irritated at the name 'Ice Princess'.

"I'm all fired up!" replied Natsu, fire coming out of his mouth.

"Is this fighting I hear?" asked Erza, killing intent innocently being said in her voice with an evil dark aura around her.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o!" replied both Natsu and Gray at the same time.

"Oh good." said Erza, cheerfully. Everyone but Erza, Gray, and Natsu were sweat-dropping at Erza while Gray and Natsu were thanking their lucky stars.

**Back to Kagome and Group**

"Yes, Inuyasha. That is your daddy." Kagome said calmly but you could hear the rumor in her voice. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Okay, so you didn't wish for you to be stronger." he started out.

Everyone looked at him. He continued, "But you use the wish even if it was for Kikyo."

"Ugh. I'm done. Miroku, you are free and coming to the future with us.

Bye, Koga.

Bye, Inuyasha." the girls said together.

Everyone, except for Koga and Inuyasha, disappeared.

Koga looked at Inuyasha and said, "You have officially screwed up my life. Congratulations."

Inuyasha glared and said, "Whatever, wolf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you, Inuyasha." said Koga.

Inuyasha turned to Koga disgustedly and scooted away.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**My brain hurts.**_

_**Well, Lunar will be writing one more chapter. But when Lunar does is another story.**_

_**Lunar wanted to add the extra dimension stuff cuz Lunar thought you may like it. **_

_**Planet Namek was from Dragon Ball Z. Fairy Tail Guild was from Fairy Tail.**_

_**I don't own nothing but the plot, nekos (except for Kilala), and Akumao.**_

_**Thanks for reading so far and for having patience for this lazy girl.**_

_**This has Been Authors Notes**_


End file.
